The Diary's
by Cleverstar of InsanityClan
Summary: Kayla is a young teen who is a weapon, trying to live a normal life and find love. Lilly is 21 trying to... whatever she's trying to do. What happens when they become roommates? Kayla has a crush on Kid, and Lilly starts helping her, however Kayla learns Lilly needs more help then she does. Stein just think Lilly's weird, and completely random but wants to dissect her anyways.
1. Chapter 1 New Roommate

**Hello I am making new story with my OC Lilly, and my friends OC Kayla. **

**~Chapter 1 New Roommate~**

* * *

There was yelling coming from a large house. "I'm sorry, look just give me a week and I will have the rent paid by then I swear!" A girl with long blue hair said her left eye was red and right eye was blue, she was wearing a white T-shirt and Black pants.

"You already had enough chances Lilly, you have been fired from just about every job now!? It's settled your out of here!" the land lord said and kicked Lilly out the house.

Lilly sighed sadly. "Just great." She said and stood up.

~Meanwhile In The DWMA~

Kayla a girl with long brown hair was playing around with some of her friends. "Hey Black*star catch!" She yelled out throwing a Frisbee.

Black*star jumped to catch it but missed, Spirit walked in. "No playing in-" He got cut off when the Frisbee hit his face causing him to fall on to the ground.

Kayla couldn't help it and busted out laughing along with Black*star, Kid, Soul, Maka, Liz and Patty. Spirit stood up. "Enough! Professor Stein will be here soon, I'll be sure to tell him what you guys have been doing!" he said leaving the room.

As he left Kayla stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever." she mumbled. As the others decided to listen to what Spirit and Stein were going to say.

Spirit walked up to Stein who was standing down the hall, and told him what his students were doing inside the class room.

Stein didn't seem to care. "As long as they clean up their mess, don't destroy anything and pay attention during class I don't care." Stein said and walked to his classroom.

When they heard Stein walking to them they all sat down in their seats. Kayla sat down calmly as class started. She was a little distracted cause she was sitting next to Kid, she always had a crush him.

~After school~

Kayla was watching Kid from a distance, she thought about going up to talk to them but right as soon as she decided, he had already left.

She sighed, and walked home herself she lived completely alone. "AHHH! LOOK OUT!" She heard a girl yell as Lilly ran into her.

Lilly stood up and helped Kayla right up to her feet and started dusting Kayla off. "I'm so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"It's ok.. my names Kayla, yours?" Kayla said smiling. "Lilly." The blue haired girl said.

"Where are you going off too in such a hurry anyways?" Kayla asked. Lilly sighed. "Well I got kicked out of my last place, so I was looking around for anywhere I can sleep before all the hotels close."

Kayla nodded. "If you want you can stay at my house, I have lots of room there plus I live alone." She said thinking it would be nice to have a friend.

"Really? Oh... but I don't have a job right now, I got some money but it's probably not enough..." Lilly replied frowning.

"I-it's ok I'm sure we can find some way for you to pay me back." She said. Lilly smiled happily. "Thanks, maybe I can even help you clean around your house."

~A view minutes later~

Kayla opened the door to her house, as she and Lilly walked in. Kayla immediately jumped onto the couch because she was the only one they could be as loud as they want. "On the first door to your right down the hall is a spare room you can stay there." She said.

"Alright" Lily said and left the living room going into her new room.

Kayla smiled and got out her camera, to record her video diary after being sure Lilly wasn't in the room.

She then started recording "Ok, so I got a new roommate it seems like I'm not sure how this will go or if it will work, but I got a good feeling about her." she said, and stopped recording.

* * *

**Well that's about it for now.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lilly Gets A Job

**Hi it's me again listen if you love me and my friends OC's then GO READ MY FRIENDS STORIES! Her user name is Kayla The Killer.**

**Here are some stories she wrote: Life Of Revenge, Soul Eater, Safe and Sound. Also I will keep you guys updated on her like if she post's a new story that you may enjoy or changes her username.**

**PS. If you say anything mean about her! she worked hard on those stories and I WILL FIND YOU! teehee.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2 Lilly Gets A Job**

Kayla woke up early, she yawned and smelled something yummy cooking from the kitch. She got up and saw Lilly was all dress and was making breakfast. As soon as she saw Kayla cooking she was, reminded of her mother.

Lilly looked at Kayla. "Oh hi Kayla, I woke up early and you were still asleep so I thought I make breakfast." She said smiling. Kayla snapped out of it. "Um... yea thanks Lilly." she said sitting down at the table.

Lilly gave her a plate, with pancakes, eggs and bacon. Kayla looked down at her plate, then looked at Lilly. "You know you didn't need to do this." She mumbled. Lilly nodded. "I know but you letting me stay here and all, I have to earn my keep so it's the least I can do."

Kayla took a bite of her food it taste really good. _I wonder if in a past life Lilly was cook. _She thought. After Kayla finished eating she got up, and went to her room changing into her school cloths.

"I have to go to the DWMA! I'll see you later when I come home." Kayla said then ran out the door. Lilly nodded and started looking at the job adds the only one she hadn't try was for the DWMA. "Well... it's worth a try." she grumbled.

**~At the DWMA~**

Kayla ran into Death The Kid. "Sorry." She said. Kid turned around and looked at her. "It's okay." He said, and went off to class.

Lilly walked in the DWMA, and looked around. Stein saw Lilly and tilted his head, he then walked over to her. "Hello." he said. Lilly looked up at him. "Oh.. uh hi, I'm looking for Lord Death." Lilly said nervously. He nodded. "Follow me." Stein replied as he lead the way to Lord Death's Room.

**~At Lord Death's Room~**

As soon as Lilly walked in, Lord death popped up. "Hello!" Death said in his perky voice. Lilly jumped in shock. "AHH!" She yelped. Stein left, Spirit Lord Death's weapon walked over to Lilly. "Hello, I assume your here for the job opening." He said.

Lilly looked up at Lord Death and Spirit. "Yes I am." She said. "Ok now just answer these questions, do you have a track record of your past jobs?" Spirit said. Lilly nodded handing him a paper with a list of jobs she had.

Spirit and Lord Death looked at it. "it's said's here you were a nurse at a hospital but then got fired, for breaking a co-workers arm?"

"It also says you were a cook, but then you burned a chief's face, with hot boiling water!?" Death said.

**[Flash back]:**

Lilly was busy sorting some papers, when one of the doctor's walked by he slapped her butt. Lilly jumped, she then turned to face him and grave's his arm and started to bend it and break it.

At her job as a cook.

One of the chiefs walked over. "Hey sexy." He said smiling. Lilly turned and accidentally spilled boiling water on him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled in pain. "SORRY!" Lilly yelled.

**[End Of Flashback]**

Lilly shrugged, "Well accidents happen." She said. "You had a long list of jobs... but was, fired from everyone for different reasons." Spirit said looking at the list. "Your hired!" Death said. "WHAT!?" Spirit said eyes widen in shock. Lilly smiled happily. "yay!"


End file.
